Museums List
List of links to museums with collections that include Tractors & Construction plant, Steam Engines, Steam Lorries, Fair ground rides etc., And Agricultural & Rural life related material. relocated to the Coalbrookdale Industrial Museum site ]] British Museums *The Science Museum, London. - National collection includes many vehicles. *Acton Scott Museum of farming and rural life, *Amberley Museum, Sussex - 'Working museum' *Anson Engine Museum large collection of early oil and diesel engines, nr Manchester. *Bradford Industrial Museum, Yorkshire - Steam roller and Jowett vehicles *Barleylands Farming Museum, Essex - pair of ploughing engines *Beamish Museum, County Durham - Farm machinery, Steam cranes, and various vehicles in a recreated park of villages, farms and mines. *Belfast Transport Museum, Northern Ireland - steam tractor *Blists Hill Victorian Town, - includes old kilns, canal and iron works *Bicton Park Botanical Gardens, home to Bicton Woodland Railway - narrow gauge railway. *Bolton Steam Museum Large collection of Steam 'mill engines' in Bolton, Lancashire. *The British Commercial Vehicle Museum, Leyland in Lancashire - Largest collection of Commercial Vehicles in Europe. *Breamore Countryside Museum, Fordingbridge - Burrell traction engine *Bridewell Museum, Norwich - Tidman Organ engine *Brighton Engineerium - portable engine *Bursledon Brickworks Museum ? - Robey portable *Chatham Historic Dockyard collection includes a Alberat steam roller and Aveling & Porter shunter loco *Coalbrookdale Museum of Iron - Industrial heritage, Iron making based, Shropshire. *Coors Brewery Museum, Burton on Trent (formerly Bass Museum of Brewing) - SentinelSteam wagon (museum shut in 2008) *Country Life Museum Exmouth - Showmans engines *Glasgow Transport Museum *Gloucester City Museum, Gloucestershire - a roller by A.W Trotter *Grampian Transport Museum *Hampshire CC Museums Archives/Milestones Museum, Holds archive collection related to William Tasker & Sons *Hollycombe Steam collection *Howth Castle National Museum of Transport *Internal Fire Museum - internal combustion engines * Ironbridge Gorge Museum Trust - collection of industrial museums in shropshire *Kelham Island Museum Sheffield, has 1000 hp steam engine for powering a rolling mill . *Kew Bridge Steam Museum, London Steam powered pumping station *Leeds Industrial Museum, Yorkshire *Leicester Museum of Technology, industrial museum *Levens Hall Collection, Kendal - steam wagon *Leyland Museum, Lancashire - steam wagon *Lincoln Museum of Rural Life, Lincoln. - ploughing engines & steam shovel *Lincolnshire Road Transport Museum - collection of Buses, Cars & Trucks - one with a Ruston built engine. *Liverpool City Museum *Liverpool Transport Museum *Locomotion (NRM at Shildon), Steam crane, Alvis car and Trains & rail wagons *Milestones Museum, Basingstoke - W. Tasker & Sons Ltd Portable, roller & wagon + Thornycroft collection. *Museum of East Anglian Life, Stowmarket *Museum of Power Welsh collection of stationary engines *Museum of Science and Industry, Manchester (MOSI) - Burrell tractor *Museum of Science and Industry, Birmingham *Museum of Science and Technology, Birmingham *Newcastle Science Museum - portable engine *National Motor Museum, Beaulieu - Cars and motorcycles *Norfolk Museum of Rural Life, East Dereham *Nottingham Industrial Museum, Nottingham - several engines & portables *Nottingham Transport Museum, collection of Trains, Buses and Miniature railways at Ruddington, Nottingham. *Robey Trust Museum, 2 rollers and an engine, + several stationary steam engines. *Royal Sottish Museum - William Tuxford & Sons portable *Shuttleworth Collection, Old Warden - related to Clayton & Shuttleworth company *Strumpshaw Hall Steam Museum, collection of steam engines and a narrow gauge railway in Norfolk * Summerlee Industrial Museum, Coatbridge, Lanarkshire - Varied collection of industrial related exhibits, Steam engines, trains, cars, machine tools, mining & iron works etc *Swansea Maritime Museum *The Longshop Museum, Leiston (Garrett Museum) - a collection of Garrett engines *Threlkeld Mining Museum & Vintage Excavator Trust collection, Cumbria - Collection of excavators some working. *Thursford Steam Museum, Norfolk - huge collection of steam engines and Fairground organs *Ulster Folk Museum, Northern Ireland - Farming Heritage *Vintage Vehicles Shildon - Private commercial vehicle collection (run as a part time museum) *The Waterworks Museum - Hereford *Welsh Industrial and Maritime Museum, Cardiff *Wortley Top Forge Museum, Barnsley - rare portable engine *York Castle Museum - Tideman Organ engine European Museums Denmark *Andelslandsbyen Nyvang - Experience life on a co-operative farm from the 1870-1950 period in a live museum with people working, activities and exhibition. See the production of butter in the dairy from 1892. Follow every day life and get a cup of coffee at the small farmhouse from 1927. Go shopping in the co-operative store from 1940. *Hjerl Hede, Vinderup, The museum shows the development of the Danish village from the year 1500 up to about 1900 with among other things a forge, an inn, mills, a school, a vicarage, a dairy, a grocer's shop and farms.and you can see how country people lived and worked in olden days. The old Danish breeds of livestock graze in the fields in the village. *Industrimuseet, Horsens *The Danish Tram Museum - Sporvejsmuseet Ireland *The National Transport Museum of Irelandhttp://www.nationaltransportmuseum.org - collection of historical vehicles used in Ireland from the 1890s Jersey *Pallot Steam and Motor Museum, Jersey - 1 Aveling and 2 Marshall, rollers Norway *Konnerud Hill Mines - Former mine site now an mining and industrial museum. www.kgruver.com At the museum, it now has 26 locomotives and 110 mine cars of various types and sizes, locomotives from 1927 to 1989 models. Poland *Museum of Technology in Warsaw (Museum of Technology in Warsaw) - It was established in 1955. Sweden *The Rubens Historical Machinery Collection (Rubens maskinhistoriska samlingar) is an extensive private collection of interesting veteran and vintage machinery. The collection contains mostly power producing machinery such as steam engines or internal combustion engines of various kinds. Also associated working equipment, vehicles, vintage tractors, tools and various kinds of road maintenance machinery. The collection mostly covers the period of 1860-1950. *Volvo Museum - Contains an extensive collection of machinery built by the Volvo company and its predecessors. Mainly construction machinery, tractors and cars International Museums * Heidrick Ag History Center (Woodland, California) - Large collection of antique tractors and implements, crawlers plus the Hays Antique Truck Museum antique truck collection. * Hugh Manning Museum (Australia) - Collection of over 120 Tractors and Machinery exhibits in Western Australia. * Lester F. Larsen Tractor Museum in Nebraska - the home of tractor performance testing * Reynolds-Alberta Museum in Canada - Large collection of agricultural artefacts. * Tracmach Museum in Australia - A large tractor collection in Perth, Australia. See also * List of transport museums * Clubs Listing * Collections * Organizations * Shows and Meets External links * National Association of Road Transport Museums list Please expand the list below and add associated articles for relevant museums Category:Lists Category:Museums Category:Collections Category:Preserved machines